The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox ‘Running With Scissors’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Running With Scissors’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of interspecific hybrids of Phlox with novel ornamental traits such as unique flower colors, plant habits, flower fragrance and adaptability to garden conditions in the upper Midwest (U.S.D.A. Zone 5) and similar climates.
‘Running With Scissors’ was derived from a cross made in May of 2008 under controlled conditions (that excluded natural pollinators) between Phlox subulata ‘McDaniel's Cushion’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented plant of Phlox bifida as the male parent. ‘Running With Scissors’ was selected in May of 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2010 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.